"Home Alone It Up"
Home Alone It Up is the 6th episode in Season 3 of Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up. Plot Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters meets CeCe convinces her mom to leave her home alone for one night to watch Flynn, but a last minute shoe sale pops up so she enlists Rocky to watch Flynn. Episode Summary Georgia let's Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters, CeCe babysit Flynn while she goes out, CeCe's gets a message about the shoe sale and tells Rocky to look after Flynn while she's gone, however Rocky loses Flynn because she fell asleep since she was very sick. When CeCe comes back she's very angry, just incase Flynn came back, Rocky and CeCe leave Ty at the couch while they go and look for Flynn. The problem is Ty is just as sick as Rocky is so he doesn't really pay attention. In the end Rocky and CeCe find Flynn at the apartment and when Georgia comes back she is very happy in what she sees, Flynn explains why he wasn't at the apartment and after Georgia comes back to the living room she is very impressed but CeCe confesses that she lost Flynn and her punishment is to entertain Flynn which is very hard. Song Featured * Afterparty Cast *Ryan Mitchell *Alvin Seville *Baby Kermit *Baby Bugs *Winnie The Pooh *Garfield *Alf *Papa Smurf *CeCe Jones *Bobby Brady *Michelle Tanner *Dewey *Rocky Blue *Flynn Jones *Ty Blue *Deuce Martinez *Gunther Hessenheffer *Tinka Hessenheffer *Gary Wilde *Georgia Jones *A.D. *Gary Wilde *Dina Garcia *Henry Dillon *Savannah *Ricky Z * Anita Barone as Georgia Jones * Renée Taylor as Mrs. Locassio * "Make Your Mark: Shake It Up Dance Off" winners: DJ's Mix * Roxy Glave as Little Girl'''' and lots more! Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART Gallery Home_Alone_It_Up_001.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_002.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_003.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_004.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_005.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_006.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_007.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_008.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_009.jpg Home_Alone_It_Up_010.jpg djsmix03.jpg djsmix04.jpg djsmix05.jpg Djsmix07.jpg djsmix08.jpg djsmix24.jpg djsmix26.jpg djsmix57.jpg djsmix59.jpg Trivia *The title for this episode, may be a reference to the movie "Home Alone". *This marks Mrs. Locassio's first appearance since Season 1. *When Flynn says ''Home... Alone? he puts on the facial expression, and the hands reaction, as Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) does in the movies Home Alone. *Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials